Akatsuki Dreams
by iStoleYourChips
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Akatsuki dream about?Read this story to find out!
1. Itachi Uchiha

Do you ever wonder what the Atasuki dream about?Well if you don't then...whatever just read the fic!

Disclaimer:I do own Naruto!

Lawyers: No you dont no tell the readers you dont own we will get studentY to tazer you!(student Y belongs to goeskaboom)

Me:-shudder-fine.I don't own Naruto T.T

-  
Chapter 1:  
Itachi Uchiha

"lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa!!" sings a hyperactive Itachi skipping around in a patch of daises while holding his little brothers hand .

"Yay!Aniki I love you!Your my best friend ever!"said a happy Sasuke.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE!" yelled the elder Uchiha

"Lets have a lotta of fun!" says Oropedophile -I mean Orochimaru.

"Yay!" yells the dark haired teenager and adult

"Hey aniki can you teach me how to paint my nails!"

"Of course little brother!!"Itachi says giggling with his brother and orochimaru

'RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING!!!!!!'

"GET YOUR ARSE UP YOU UCHIHA!"Kisame said waking up Itachi

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!!!!"(1)Yelled the ,now alert,Uchiha

"What were you dreaming about so much that you didn't want to wake up?"the shark-man asked

"Nothing"said ?Itachi with a dreamy look in his eyes.

(!)I borrowed this from GoesKaboom(author) and Family Guy(show)  
This is kinda short but this is my first non-oneshot story 


	2. Chapter 2:Deidara

Do you ever wonder what the Atasuki dream about?Well if you don't then...whatever just read the fic!

Disclaimer:I do own Naruto!

Deidara:Tell them you don't own anything un!Or I'll blow you up un!

Me:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!Fine.I don't own Naruto T.T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Deidara

"Deidara your work is true art! I was wrong to say otherwise."Sasori said to Deidara

"Thank you Sasori-danna!Now lets go and make some art un!"said Deidara

-After they blow up stuff-

"Oh Sasori-danna that was wonderful un!"the blonde exclaimed with sparkling eyes

The scenery was grass a beautiful shade of sun was setting at the perfect was quiet and loud noises or annoying masked people to bother the seemed like nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

"Deidara..." Sasori looked at Deidara with lust filled eyes.

"Yes Danna un?"Deidara said looking at Sasori with his eyes full of different emotions.

"Come here"the redhead said motioning the blonde towards him.

"O-okay"Deidara said slightly shy

"Close your eyes "Sasori orders "come closer."

The two Akatsuki members come closer together intending for their lips to meet in a passionate they get closer , their lips finally meeting into a slow passionate kiss as the kiss gets deeper , Deidara can only think of one thing :how much he wants they were laying on the grass -Sasori on top- making out getting more serious each second passing.

"....ready?"

"..what did you say danna un?"the blonde asked confused.

"Are you sure your ready?"Sasori questioned not wanting to push the blonde past his limitations(couldn't resist writing that word XD)

"...yes!"Deidara exclaimed

"Just to let you know now Dei-chan I lo-"

'BANGBANGTHRASHBANGTHRASHBANGBANGTHRASHBANGBANGBANGTHRASHTHRASHBANG!!!!'

"GET UP DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The blonde sreamed as he fell out his bed.

"Tobi is a good boy!I woke you up bright and early!"the masked man said sounding extremely happy despite the time.

"Tobi is a dead boy who ruined my date with Sasori-danna un!!!" Deidara yelled angry with the retard who woke him up.

"I love you too Senpai!"Tobi exclaimed hugging the blonde.

"This sucks...it's too early for stupidity un!'the blonde complained falling back onto his drool covered pillow.

"Hey senpai whats that under the covers?"Tobi said looking down at Deidara

"Huh?"

"Something is sticking up in your sheets!"Tobi exclaimed

"What!!!"Deidara yelled sitting up on his bed once again.

"And there is some white stuff on your lap!"Tobi told the blonde

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE UN!"Deidara screeched at an extremely loud level.

Tobi lifted up the sheets to see what the problem was and found the weirdest thing.

"Senpai why was there a glass of milk in your bed?"Tobi asked extremely confused.

"I dunno know now get out of my room un!!!"yelled an angry blonde.

"Bye Deidara!!"Tobi yelled then he kissed Deidara and ran out of the room.

"One day that idiot is gonna be the death of me un!"

"Oi Diedara!Why did you yell so early this morning, you woke me up!?!!"Yelled an angry Sasori

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know its short , but bare with me on this its hard writing stories.

Oh for the people who thought Deidara's problem was something different then get your mind out the gutter!!!!!Well I really have no room to talk..anyway byebye!!

p.s.-Sasori isn't a morning person...:-)


End file.
